Transformers Prime Alternate Story 4: Evolution
by Kingstriker
Summary: Final Installment. Bumblebee, his brothers, and his friends are back and ready for more adventures. When Bumblebee wins the biggest lottery yet and becomes rich, he invites the others on an adventure full of money, energon, fights and claws. But can they handle themselves against Shockwave's crazy brother Whirl, or will their new adventure be ruined? A bit of Starscream/Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1: Big Plans, New Enemy

_**THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! No seriously, they are. This franchise has proven to be extremely popular with a lot of people, I mean a lot! And after a lot of thinking, it took a lot, I've decided to make ONE MORE SEQUEL! Here with me again as a guest is Randall Boggs from Monsters Inc/University.**_

_**Randall: WHAT'S UP GUYS!**_

_**Me: It's been awhile Boggs!**_

_**Randall: It has Striker! I'm ready! By the way, aren't you a vehicon now?**_

_**Me: Yep, all of my OC's convinced me to be reformatted into one. So I am.**_

_**Randall: I see.**_

_**Me: More characters will be added to this story including SkyQuake and Dreadwing from Prime, and Whirl from the MTMTE comics. For those who may have forgotten, Shockwave is in his Animated form and will be added to the main cast for this kinda replacing Optimus as a main character. This will mark the return of the popular fan-named vehicon Steve and my OC's Kenny and EC who will be renamed to Elite.**_

_**Randall: Those troublemakers!**_

_**Me: And now...I present to you...TRANSFORMERS PRIME ALTERNATE STORY 4: EVOLUTION**_

* * *

Transformers Prime Alternate Story 4: Evolution

Chapter 1: Big Plans, New Enemy

_**A year after TFP: Alternate Story 3: Friends United...**_

Iacon, home to probably the most craziest mechs ever...and by crazy I mean Bumblebee, Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave. For the past few months Bumblebee, his brothers, and his friends have been playing the lottery hoping they would win. Right now, the amount of money of credits you could win was exactly $100,000,000,000 credits. Bumblebee was over at Shockwave's house with the others planning what they would do if they won. They sat on the large couch downstairs in the basement.

"Okay, so of course we'd go to best city around!" Bee wrote down.

"Yes, but don't forget a nice hotel." Starscream said.

"Indeed, we also have to waste some of the money at the casino of course!" Shockwave added.

"And get into a fight at the bar!" Bee said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, and we have to get very drunk to the point we throw up." Soundwave said.

"Ooh this is going to be so exciting, if we ever win!" Bumblebee sighed.

"Yeah, and too bad Optimus and Megatron are leaving on a road trip. But hopefully they can catch up if we win this time." Barricade said.

"Megatron? High grade? Not a good combination!" Makeshift said.

The mechs sighed sadly. They really wanted to win for once. Each have entered for better chances but lost. Bumblebee wanted to leave town for awhile, to get away from all the crazy events. But has had no success. The winner this time would be announced at the end of the week. Bumblebee had planned to bring along up to six people. With Optimus and Megatron away for awhile, Bumblebee had planned to invite Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave, Barricade and Makeshift, but he couldn't figure out who the sixth person should be. He'll figure that out later.

"Well, I believe we got a good list so far. " Bee said folding up the list.

"Yeah, we work more on it tomorrow!" Soundwave said.

"We better win this time!" Starscream sneered.

"Ugh, I just hope my brother doesn't find out about this!" Shockwave sneered.

"Who's your brother?" Soundwave asked.

"Whirl. He's nothing but a psychotic illogical bully...and a criminal, last year he went to jail for fighting and stealing. But I guess he was let out early. He's coming over this summer to stay and knowing him he's going to reek havoc all over Iacon. And think if he came with us on the trip? We will never have a good time." Shockwave explained.

"I see, well we'll be sure to look out for him! What does he look like?" Bee asked.

"He's about my height, pincer claws, one optic, transforms into a helicopter. You'll know him when you see him!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah we probably will!" Starscream said.

"And Bumblebee, please do not let Steve and Kenny know about this. Ugh, it would feel great to be away from them for once!" Barricade said.

"Chill bro, they'll never find out!" Bee assured.

Later, Shockwave was outside his home reading a book with Soundwave when Whirl finally arrived. Whirl's main goal was to cause some trouble and he wanted to start with his own brother.

"Hello brother!" Whirl said with his happy but sarcastic tone.

Shockwave sighed and looked at Soundwave.

"Here we go!" Shockwave said. "Hey Whirl."

"It's been awhile bro, ah, still the reader I see!" Whirl said snapping his pincers.

"Ugh, still the troublemaker I see!" Shockwave retorted back.

"Who's this?" Whirl pointed to Soundwave.

"This is Soundwave, my best friend!" Shockwave introduced him.

"Another Wave...interesting!" Whirl slowly snapped a pincer. "Anyways, I guess I'll be around...mabye having some fun...my way!"

"Whirl, I'm warning you, don't you dare mess with my friends!" Shockwave snarled walking up to him.

"We'll see!" Whirl sneered in his face.

"Come on Shockwave, let's go!" Soundwave said pulling him away.

Whirl chuckled and went to explore the town. Meanwhile, Starscream was talking to his cousin and former rival EC about winning the money.

"EC, if we win, I'll give you $1000 credits if you make sure Steve and Kenny never find out or follow us." Starscream made a deal.

"Oh it's done, you won't be hearing from them!" EC assured patting Starscream's back.

"By the way, you really should change your name, do you still consider yourself Eradicon Commander?" Starscream chuckled.

"I guess you're right, but what should I be called instead of EC?" EC asked.

"How about...Elite?" Starscream said.

"Huh? That's not bad!" Elite said. "Yeah, I can go with that!"

"Nice, then it's settled." Starscream smiled.

Over at Soundwave's house, Bumblebee was visiting him since he was bored and his brothers were cleaning the house. He found Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave in his room playing on his Wii.

"Hey guys what are you playing?" Bee asked.

"Kirby's Return to Dreamland, why?" Soundwave asked.

"OOH! CAN I BE META KNIGHT?"

"HELL YEAH YOU CAN!" Soundwave said.

"Heh, I bet your brother is getting beaten up somewhere!" Starscream smirked.

"If he comes back to my house injured, I'll owe you $10." Shockwave said.

"Deal!"

Whirl in fact was stirring up some trouble near Starscream's house with some of Starscream's vehicon cousins...including Steve and Kenny. Whirl didn't see the vehicons as much of a threat and had been picking on a few of them angering the vehicons. This time however was going to be different. Whirl walks back towards Screamer's house when he saw Steve, Kenny and two more blocking the sidewalk talking in a circle.

"HEY! You guys are in my way!" Whirl sneered shoving one of them who happened to be Steve.

The vehicons stop talking and turn to the crazy mech. Turns out Whirl was the same height as them.

"Excuse me?" Steve sneered.

"Did I studder?" Whirl said.

The other drones murmered over who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny asked.

"I'm Whirl, Shockwave's brother! But that's not important right now. What you four need to do is get out of my way!" Whirl said snapping his pincers.

The vehicons began to laugh at him. Were they really going to listen to this guy? Kenny stepped up.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to us like that!" Kenny said.

"More than you four have together!" Whirl sneered.

The vehicons were getting angrier by the minute and were now itching for a fight.

"I suggest you leave before we beat your ass!" Steve said trying to size up Whirl.

"I can take on all four of ya!" Whirl challenged.

The vehicons thought he was nothing but a joke...and a waste of their time...but then again...they were just challenged. Steve then took a swing and knocked Whirl back.

"Haha, is that all you got?" Whirl laughed staggering foward.

Kenny ran up and punched him back but Whirl only laughed some more.

"Hah, Shockwave can punch better than you weaklings!" Whirl said.

In a flash all four vehicons tackle Whirl starting a big brawl. About 20 minutes later, Shockwave was walking home when he came across Whirl battered and beaten while sitting on front steps of Shockwave's house with energon leaking out of a few places.

"Great, I owe Starscream $10." Shockwave face-palmed. "Whirl what did you do?"

Whirl was still laughing somehow and seemed excited.

"Hah, now that was a beating!" Whirl sighed.

Shockwave was aware of Whirl's love of beating up mechs...and getting beaten. He wasn't normal.

"Whirl, who beat you this time?"

"Four pissed off vehicons! Hah, I've been beaten way worse than that! Like I said before...WEAKLINGS!" Whirl yelled thinking they could still hear him.

Shockwave rolled his one-optic and picked Whirl up.

"Whirl, you're going to get killed doing shit like that!" Shockwave scolded him.

"Whatever! They'll be back! I want a Round 2!" Whirl said.

Shockwave now felt like snapping Whirl's head off but he resisted.

"Ugh, I'm going home!" Shockwave walked away.

Whirl, unfazed by his beating, walked off to cause more trouble!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Randall: Hah, Whirl never learns.**_

_**Me: I know, he's insane.**_

_**Whirl: I'M RIGHT HERE AND I CAN HEAR YOU!**_

_**Randall: So?**_

_**Kirby: I didn't know Soundwave liked my franchise.**_

_**Me: Neither did I!**_

_**Optimus: Why am I being put out like this?  
**_

_**Megatron: Yeah what gives?**_

_**Me: It's just for right now, you'll get your parts!**_

_**Whirl: Not if I have anything to say about it!**_

_**Randall: SHUT UP WHIRL!**_

_**Whirl: MAKE ME!**_

_**Meta Knight: *Takes out Galaxia***_

_**Whirl: *Whimpers* I'M GOOD!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Winner-bee

_**Randall: Boy do I want to win the lottery so much!**_

_**Me: I know, that would be so cool!**_

_**Whirl: I'd rather steal money!**_

_**Randall: WHIRL! FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M THE GUEST HERE! NOT YOU!**_

_**Me: YEAH! Wait...what about them? *Points to Kirby, Meta Knight and Magolor sitting on bed***_

_**Randall: THEY CAN SCRAM TOO!**_

_**Kirby, Meta Knight, Magolor: Aw!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Winner-bee

Throughout the week, Whirl has been terrorizing mechs for money and picking fights with them. Starscream was starting to get complaints from his cousins about the constant torture from Whirl. Some even began to threaten Starscream if he didn't do anything about it. And so, he decided to confront Whirl the next time he saw him. Whirl's next victim was Arcee who was walking down the street. Whirl's optic brightened and decided to make a move.

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you around these parts!" Whirl purred zooming in front of her.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Arcee asked skeptical of this mech.

"Not really, but...you're gonna be glad to know me!" Whirl purred placing a pincer on Arcee's shoulder.

Arcee scoffed and rolled her optics before smacking the hand away.

"Back off creep, or else!" Arcee sneered.

"Ooh, feisty aren't ya!" Whirl chuckled.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Came the voice of Starscream.

Whirl recognized Starscream after he was mentioned by Shockwave one time. He didn't look so tough to him...he didn't think having long sharp talons would make him look frightening.

"Starscream I presume?" Whirl said.

"Yeah, and you back off my girl! I've been hearing from my cousins that you've been messing with them. I suggest you stop before you find yourself on the ground offline!" Starscream threatened extending his claws.

"Like I'm afraid of some drones! And I'm not afraid of you!" Whirl sneered.

Arcee took out her wrist blades and prepared to attack. Whirl backed off deciding mabye just this time he wouldn't win.

"Whatever, you're not worth it." Whirl sneered. "I can find other mechs to mess with!"

Starscream face-palmed thanking Primus it was just for the summer. Arcee looking at Screamer.

"You okay?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, I'll be real happy when we win that money...if we win!"

"I'm sure you will, you guys have done it so many times. It's bound to happen soon!"

"Yeah you're right!"

By the end of the week, it was time for the winner of the money and Bumblebee waited anxiously for the answer. The winner used to be revealed by phone or TV. Instead, the winner received the check in an envelope through the mail. Over at Shockwave's house, he, Soundwave and Elite were talking about something on the porch when Sideways walked over carrying a bundle of mail. He was the local mailman and loved his job since everyone liked him.

"Morning Sideways, anything for me?" Shockwave asked eagerly.

"Uh...nope not this time. However, do you mind giving this to Bumblebee? I don't know exactly what it is, but it seems important." Sideways said.

"Of course, good luck today!" Shockwave said.

"Thank you!" Sideways said cheefully.

Once he was gone, Soundwave and Elite came over curiously.

"Ooh, what is it?" Soundwave said.

Shockwave grunted and held it away from them.

"Hold on, let me look! Give me some space!" Shockwave snarled.

Whirl came outside seeing Soundwave and Elite desperately trying to grab the envelope. He chuckled. Shockwave extended his arms high up into the air then extended his legs so he could read it privately. But Soundwave kicked his legs making Shockwave fall on the ground and his arms and legs shortened back to normal, he growled.

"What was that for?" Shockwave growled.

"Dude, that's Bumblebee's mail, you can't just peek through his mail!" Soundwave snarled snatching it away.

"Hey, give it back, I'm supposed to give it to him!" Shockwave snarled.

"I can't trust you with this, if it's so important, then mabye it's a letter saying he won the lottery!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT? GIVE IT! I MUST KNOW SO STARSCREAM CAN GIVE ME THAT $1000 HE PROMISED!" Elite said and grabbed the envelope.

Soundwave angrily went to reach for it but Elite had gotten it open already and gasped.

"OH MY PRIMUS...BUMBLEBEE DID WIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Elite yelled.

"NO WAY!" Soundwave said.

"LET ME SEE!" Shockwave said.

"Lucky!" Whirl scoffed.

"Hey, if I give this to him, mabye Bumblebee will give me more just for doing it!" Elite thought closing the envelope back up.

That's when Soundwave, Shockwave and even Whirl had the same idea. Elite realizes the others are looking at him ready to pounce.

"NO! BUMBLEBEE WILL GIVE ME MORE MONEY FOR GIVING IT TO HIM!" Soundwave yelled.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, I DO!" Shockwave yelled.

"I'LL BE GETTING THAT MONEY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Whirl snarled.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Elite said.

Soundwave punches Elite making him drop the envelope before all four of them get into a big brawl over it. If this was a cartoon, there would probably be a dust cloud to cover it up. Unknown to them, the envelope escapes the brawl and Starscream walks over to pick it up. He looks inside and makes a big smile. Then he looked at the fight and face-palmed in annoyance.

"Ugh, idiots!" Starscream said before leaving them.

Starscream went over to Bumblebee's house and could see the mech on the couch clutching a pillow while Barricade and Makeshift were upstairs playing games.

"Hey Bee you okay?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, since this year they're not calling or showing the winner by TV, I was hoping Sideways would come by with the mail but he went past my house, mabye he didn't look through all his mail before coming over here." Bee said nervously.

"Ahem, I beg to differ!" Starscream smirked handing him the envelope.

Bumblebee's optics widened as he was handed the envelope. He opened it and just sat there staring at it. Starscream's smirk got bigger. Bumblebee was just shocked and didn't say anything. Starscream whispered in his audios.

"So...about that...trip..." Starscream purred.

Finally, Bee spoke.

"Starscream, could you shut your audios off for a moment?" Bee asked.

Starscream does so right before...

"HOLY S-"

**_~CENSORED FOR 10 MINUTES~_**

"You done?" Starscream asked seeing Barricade and Makeshift staring at Bumblebee horrified by the language.

"Yeah I'm good! I just can't believe it! If only Optimus was here to see this. We have to tell the others!"

"I think they already know!"

"Oh...how are they taking it?"

"Right now they are still fighting over who was going to take the envelope to you and they thought if they did you would give them extra money!"

"Ugh, they would act that way! Should we go break them up?"

"How about you cheer again for the next 10 minutes then we'll go!"

"Okay!"

_**~CENSORED FOR ANOTHER 10 MINUTES~**_

"You good now?"

"Yeah let's go get them!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: Well that went well.**_

_**Randall: Wait I don't understand! What did Bee say?**_

_**Me: *Whispers to Randall***_

_**Randall: Wow, such foul language!**_

_**Whirl: I've said worse!**_

_**Kirby: Yeah, even Meta Knight is a potty mouth.**_

_**Meta Knight: You have no proof!**_

_**Magolor: Can I see your mask?**_

_**Meta Knight: NO YOU CAN'T F*****G SEE MY F*****G MASK YOU LITTLE S**T!**_

_**Everyone: 0.0**_


	3. Chapter 3: Parties And Trains

_**Me: Where did Randall go?**_

_**Kenny: I think he's trying to get into the story to get that envelope.**_

_**Bloodbath: He's been doing that all night!**_

_**Randall: *Banging into computer screen* WHY WON'T THIS WORK!**_

_**Me: He has completely lost his mind. If you break my computer screen I'll break your face!**_

_**Randall: I'm sorry!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Parties And Trains

Bumblebee, Starscream, Barricade and Makeshift walk to Shockwave's house where the brawl was still in process. They still thought they were fighting for the envelope. Barricade blasted his sirens making the fight stop. They were in awkward positions at this point. Whirl has one of his pincers tightened over Soundwave's neck while his other hand was being twisted by Shockwave who was in the process of punching Elite and his antennas were being grabbed by Soundwave. Elite was on his back pulling Soundwave down while trying to trip Whirl but also getting his chest squished by Shockwave's foot.

"Uh...hey..." Soundwave said embarrased.

"AHHH! WHERE'S THE ENVELOPE?" Shockwave gasped looking around.

"Right here thanks to Starscream!" Bumblebee said holding it up.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWW!" The other four gasped.

"Look guys, now that we finally won, we can go travel!" Barricade said.

"That's great! But Bee, what about that last person you wanted to choose?" Soundwave asked.

Bumblebee thought, he noticed Whirl was busy dusting himself off. Bee now really wanted to choose someone else.

"Arcee?"

"I thought this was a guys trip?"

"Oh uh...Clifffjumper?"

"Nope, away on vacation already!"

"Bulkhead?"

"Busy!"

"Knock Out?"

"No fun!"

"Breakdown?"

"Too rowdy!"

"SkyQuake? Dreadwing? Ratchet? Wheeljack?"

"No, no, hell no, and you've lost your mind."

Bumblebee sighed. Whirl started to wave his arms in the air as a hint. Bumblebee looked at the others who groaned knowing what was coming next.

"Alright Whirl, you're in!" Bee said.

"YAY!" Whirl said.

"You better behave Whirl!" Shockwave warned.

"Oh...I'll try my hardest!" Whirl sneered sarcasticly.

"So...when should we leave?" Starscream asked.

"How about tomorrow morning, first I got to turn this check into big bucks!" Bee said sprinting away.

"Uh, what city are we going to anyways?" Whirl asked.

"Vos, one of the most popular and coolest cities around here. But before we go, we should have some awesome house party." Makeshift said.

"Ooh! A house party! But where?" Starscream got excited.

"Hmm, I'm sure Optimus and Megatron wouldn't mind if we used their house for one night." Barricade smirked.

"As long as we clean up afterwards, I'd hate to be on the recieving end of their wrath." Makeshift said.

"Oh yeah, but come on, even if they were here, they'd let us do it for one night. We can get drunk when we get to Vos." Starscream rolled his optics.

Later, Bumblebee came back with half of the money deciding to keep the rest at home locked up. He had enough to do whatever they wanted. They had planned to be gone for the entire week so Elite was forced to pick up the slack of keeping everyone else out of trouble. That night, Soundwave had set up a DJ booth for him to use since many others considered him the music master. Combined with his sound systems and professional skills, he was the king of music. He, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Starscream, Whirl, Barricade and Makeshift were all joining in excited for finally winning. Soundwave's tentacles connected to the sound speakers he brought and the music began to play.

_Party Rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

Bumblebee, Shockwave and Starscream were dancing together while Whirl, Barricade and Makeshift danced together. The music was loud and the beats were nearly vibrating the house. They all shared some drinks of low-grade wanting to wait on the high grade. Later after enough dancing and laughing, they decided that tomorrow they would head on a train to Vos. The local trains were very fast and were upgraded every year. They were tube-shaped trains with comfortable seats, TVs and big windows. It was 2:00 in the morning when they decided to go home and sleep. They made sure the house was cleaned and spotless.

_**~They are the trains that are in the War for Cybertron game~**_

"Man, what a party!" Bee said yawning.

"I'll admit, it was pretty cool!" Whirl said.

"Yeah, let's just hope tomorrow's even cooler. Besides, Jazz and Mirage will let us stay in one of their mansions in Vos right?" Shockwave asked.

"THEY OWN MORE THAN ONE MANSION?" Soundwave gasped.

"Yeah, two of them...and two big pools. They are all right next to each other!" Bee said.

"Aw come on, who's mansions are they really?" Starscream asked.

"I think Jazz owns them Starscream. I heard he always invite femmes and host parties all the time. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding off on them for a week!" Bee assured.

"You should call him up!" Soundwave said.

"Good idea, I'll do it in the morning!" Bee yawned again.

The next morning, Bumblebee decided to give Jazz a call. Normally Jazz and Mirage wouldn't allow anyone into their mansions unless they really knew them. So Bumblebee was lucky. Now Jazz was the only rich mech in Vos but didn't brag about it. He was known by many people and was pretty much a celebrity as he competed in famous races. He owned two very large mansions that have been passed down from generations to generations. His parents had given them to him when he was 18 and he loved them. His best friend Mirage was always picked on and he grew up on the bad side of town. But Jazz was happy enough to adopt Mirage into his homes where Mirage grew to become a better mech. At a young age they had formed a friendship with Bumblebee meaning Bumblebee had every right to ask them if he could use one of their mansions.

"Yo, what 'up BB!" Jazz said over the phone.

"Jazz, I just won the lottery dude! And well, me the others were planning on heading over to Vos to celebrate and relax and we were wondering if mabye we could use one of your mansions for mabye a week." Bee asked crossing two of his fingers.

"Of course man! We'd be happy to share with you guys! Nice win on the big money by the way!" Jazz said.

"Thanks man! We were leaving this morning! By the way, have you seen Optimus and Megatron recently?"

"Yeah, in fact, I just got done talking to them. They were having fun on their trip and said they would be back by the end of the week."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that! So, we'll be there later I guess!"

"Alright man, I'll let Mirage know!"

"Thanks!"

Bumblebee ended the call and whooped and cheered. Of course his brothers were already awake.

"Bee what happened?" Barricade asked.

"Jazz is letting us stay in his other mansion!" Bee said.

"That's great and better than a hotel!" Makeshift said.

"So what are waiting for? Let's go!" Barricade said.

"Ugh, dude I have to pack my stuff first!" Bee scoffed grabbing a suitcase.

"Oh yeah...whoops!" Barricade chuckled.

Makeshift shakes his head and slaps Barricade on the back of the head. Barricade growls and tackles Makeshift. Meanwhile, Shockwave was talking to Bulkhead and Elite.

"Now then, are you sure you can handle things around here?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course, everything will be fine!" Bulkhead said.

"Elite, can we trust you? Starscream told me about what happened two years ago."

"Shockwave that's all in the past! The only thing I need to worry about is keeping Steve and Kenny in line." Elite said.

"Okay good!"

Eventually the seven mechs were over at the Iacon train station. Their excitement was building and building. Bumblebee kept his money tucked in a subspace.

"So...first time very far out from Iacon for a week...any last words!" Bee asked.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"Yeah..."

"Eh..."

"You see..."

"Iacon sucks!"

"Yeah what he said!"

"I thought so!" Bee sighed.

The train finally arrived and it was longer than they thought. But the inside was glorious, the seats were soft and they even had a pillow. The TVs were massive and this pleased the mechs. The car they were in was empty so they had it all to themselves.

"Now this is truly first-class!" Starscream sighed settling into a seat.

"Oh yeah, now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to listen to my music!" Soundwave said placing some headphones over his head as a musical note appeared on his visor.

Shockwave sat in the back also listening to music and reading a book. Barricade had fallen asleep sucking on his clawed thumb. Makeshift was watching TV trying to laugh at what he was watching. Bumblebee and Starscream were talking about what they were planning to do first when Whirl popped up behind them.

"Hey guys, let's go have some fun!" Whirl said.

"Dude, we're not trying to get thrown off the plane!" Bee groaned.

"Why would we? I just did some snooping around, and we are the only passengers on this train. So the chances of us getting in trouble are like 1/1000!" Whirl said.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Starscream asked.

Whirl's claws snapped deviously.

"Oh...trust me...it will be...daring!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Randall: I never thought you could have so much fun on a train._**

**_Me: Me neither. I guess we will find out!_**

**_Randall: Knowing Whirl it's going to be hell!_**

**_Whirl: Hey, I can make good plans!_**

**_Randall: You're going to keep getting in here aren't you?_**

**_Whirl: You gonna stop me?  
_**

**_Randall: GGGRRRRR!_**

**_Me: Ugh!_**


	4. Chapter 4: On The Rails To Vos

_**Me: Time to see just how they will have fun on the train.**_

_**Randall: Mabye like the Polar Express.**_

_**Me: If only it was Christmas right now!**_

_**Whirl: What's Christmas?**_

_**Randall: For us to know and for you to GET THE HELL OUT AND FIND OUT!**_

_**Whirl: Oh shut up!**_

_**Randall: THAT'S IT! META KNIGHT ATTACK!**_

_**Meta Knight: *Attacks Whirl***_

* * *

Chapter 4: On The Rails To Vos

It was true that none of the other cars were filled with people. The seven mechs were completely alone. Whirl led Starscream and Bumblebee through the many cars and still wondered what he had planned.

"Come on Whirl, just tell us already!" Bee whined as they jumped into another car.

"Just follow me!" Whirl said as they walked through the last car that happened to be the dining room.

"Ooh, energon goodies!" Starscream said scooping up a few.

As they reached the final destination, Bee and Screamer were shocked to see Whirl had led them straight to the cab. Whirl evily chuckled and snapped his claws.

"Whirl! You're going to get us kicked off!" Bee whispered angrily.

"Not if I do this!" Whirl whispered walking up to the oblivious driver who was starting to fall asleep.

Whirl suddenly knocked him out cold and the mech slipped into the floor. Bumblebee's optics increased in size and Starscream's wings drooped while he dropped all the snacks in his hand.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" Starscream yelled. "YOU JUST KNOCKED OUT THE DRIVER!"

"Yes, now we can have some real fun. You didn't think we were just going to be walking around on the rooftops did you?" Whirl asked.

"Ugh, do you even know how to drive?" Bee said.

"Nope!"

"WHIRL!" The two angry mechs snapped.

Bumblebee knew this wasn't a good idea anyways. He just wanted to give Whirl the biggest punch he could dish out. Whirl got into the seat and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Starscream snarled.

"Learning how to drive! What does this do?" Whirl pulled a lever.

SCREEEEEEEECH!

The train brakes were put on and Whirl took them off quickly.

"Nope not that, mabye this!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNK!

"Dear Primus no! OOH A RED BUTTON!" Whirl cheered.

"NO DON'T!" Bee yelled.

Whirl pressed it and the train went faster and faster. Starscream was propelled towards the door but dug his claws into the sides of the wall. Bumblebee crashed into him hitting Starscream's crotch in the process. Whirl was sinking into the seat but laughing loudly. Meanwhile up ahead, Optimus and Megatron were trying to figure out how a trailer had gotten stuck on the rails. The owners of the trailer were trying to get it off.

"Hmm, mabye we should help these guys!" Optimus said.

"They're not our problem!" Megatron scoffed.

"So what if a train hits them?" Optimus said.

"Oh please, that will never-"

BOOM!

The train Whirl was "driving" smashed straight through the trailer and kept going! Optimus and Megatron thought the train had killed the owners.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" Optimus yelled.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Megatron yelled. "Wait...how did you know that was his name?"

"I heard the name!" Optimus said.

But the owners were fine since they had jumped clear. Back with the others, Vos was getting close.

"WHIRL IF WE SURVIVE THIS WE'RE ARE KICKING YOUR ASS!"

"I look forward to it!" Whirl said. "Since I don't know how to stop this train, we may have to jump for it."

"JUMP FOR IT?" Starscream yelled. "Oh wait I can fly!"

"DAMN IT!" Bee stomped a foot.

"Ugh, you guys are starting to bore me." Whirl sneered and pulled the breaks again.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Bumblebee and Starscream are flung back through every single car, all the way and even past the car where the others were seemingly unfazed by the train's speed. Makeshift jumped when he saw a blurr of yellow and silver go by.

"That was strange!" Makeshift said.

Then he looked behind him to see Barricade still asleep and now making out with his own hand.

"And that's disturbing!"

Bumblebee and Starscream slam into the last car and thanked Primus when the door was locked. They hear Whirl over the speakers.

"Attention everyone this is your driver Whirl speaking. At this time I would request for you to...GET THE HELL OFF THIS TRAIN BEFORE WE ALL EXPLODE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone gasps and runs for the doors. The train was about to turn into a side track that led into a wall at the Vos train station that was strangely empty. Everyone but Whirl leaped out of the train and landed on the platform while Whirl quickly put on the brakes and the train actually stops perfectly and didn't go onto the other rail.

"What the-" Bee said.

"GOT YA!" Whirl laughed exiting the train and threw the unconscious driver out.

"DUDE! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Shockwave snarls.

"Yeah, and it was totaly worth it!" Whirl laughed some more.

"I should have you arrested." Barricade sneers stepping towards Whirl.

"Sorry cop, you're out of your jurisdiction!" Whirl teased.

"I've had enough trains for today!" Makeshift said.

"Ugh, whatever, did you guys seriously think I was let this train crash? WITH ME ON IT?" Whirl asked.

Just as he said that, another train came the opposite direction and strikes the train hard. The fiery explosion blasted the mechs away and through a ticket booth. There, Soundwave found money in the cash register.

"HAHAHAHHA! I GET MY BONUS AFTER ALL!" Soundwave cheered angering Shockwave and Whirl.

"GIVE IT UP SOUNDWAVE!" Shockwave yelled as he and Whirl chased him.

"How did you deal with those three?" Barricade asked Bee and Screamer.

"You get used to it!" Bee face-palmed.

"Let's quit wasting time and get over to Jazz and Mirage!" Makeshift said.

"Wait...this is starting to get good!" Barricade said seeing that the three were brawling again.

The money is tossed near Bumblebee who picks it up and gives it to Starscream who smirks knowing Soundwave is going to be pissed when he realizes the money is gone. Later, the guys are walking through Vos. It looked pleasing, the casinos were huge, the hotels were massive, and the mechs and femmes looked very tough and upgraded.

"Wow, we finally made it." Bee said.

"I could get used to this!" Starscream said.

"I hope this place has good choices in music!" Soundwave said.

"And the books!" Shockwave added.

"Don't forget the fights!" Whirl said.

"That's all you care about!" Makeshift groaned.

"Guilty!" Whirl shrugged.

"Ugh!" Barricade face-palmed.

After exploring a bit of downtown, they headed out to the rural areas where the mansions were located.

"Hey Bee, you get in contact with Jazz recently telling him we're here?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, he said to meet him over at the mansions." Bee said.

When they found them, they all gasped. The mansions were bigger than they thought. The both had 3 floors, about 50 windows, and the pools behind them were massive.

"Guys...we just offlined and went to the Well of Allsparks!" Bee said.

Outside one of them, they see Jazz and Mirage talking to some femmes. Mirage was winning them over by showing off his wrist blades and talking in his Italian accent. Jazz was telling a few jokes and kept his visor over his optics. Bumblebee went over to them. The femmes looked over at Bumblebee and were skeptical.

"Bumblebee! It's been awhile bro!" Jazz said excusing himself.

"Nice to see you too Jazz!" Bee said as they fist-bumped. "How have you been?"

"Rich, smooth, and cool as usual!" Jazz said looking his at his claws.

"Heh, how's Mirage been?"

"Excellent, the femmes love him!"

"So...how much do I owe ya? I got a ton of money after all!" Bumblebee said about to pull some out.

"Dude for you? Free of charge man! Head on over to the other mansion and unpack, me and Mirage are going to be a little busy tonight!" Jazz flipped his visor up and winked.

Bumblebee laughed knowing exactly what he meant, he let the others know and they headed on into the other mansion where their adventure was just starting to get good...if Whirl doesn't ruin anything...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: That was a close one!**_

_**Randall: YA THINK?**_

_**Whirl: It wasn't that bad!**_

_***Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade and Makeshift glare***_


	5. Chapter 5: Whirl's Sad Day

_**Me: OW!**_

_**Randall: What did you do?**_

_**Me: I just clawed my face.**_

_**Randall: Well that's what you get for becoming a vehicon. Luckily, your OC Vehicons are used to it.**_

_**Kenny: Yep!**_

_**Bloodbath: Uh huh!**_

_**Elite: It's happened!**_

_**Trips: Not a good thing.**_

_**Trapper: It even hurts me!**_

_**Blueshot: And me!**_

_**Me: Oh by the way, the OCs Jetstream and Wingblade belong to Leonightis.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Whirl's Sad Day

Throughout the day, Bumblebee and the others explored the mansion taking in the large amounts of space, large furniture, rooms and stairs. There were even elevators. Not only was there seperate bedrooms. There was one very large room on the third floor that stretched across one side of the mansion to the other and it was supplied with 10 beds and 5 bathrooms.

"HOLY SLAG!" Bee yelped.

"At least we don't have to share."Barricade said.

"I know, hey I just got an idea!" Soundwave said running up to one of the beds.

He jumped onto one and started bouncing from one bed to the other.

"Ooh that looks like fun!" Shockwave clenched his claws eagerly and proceeded to copy Soundwave.

They were having fun after bouncing on every bed from one end to the other, until they both crashed into each other dropping to the floor.

"That wasn't a logical ending!" Shockwave rubbed his head.

"Dude, you nearly hurt Lazerbeak!" Soundwave snarled.

"Oh please, he's not even complaining!" Shockwave sneered.

Lazerbeak suddenly detached and tackled Shockwave to the ground. Soundwave laughed. Later Jazz came over to check up on them.

"Yo BB, how are ya settling in?" Jazz asked popping up his visor.

"We are loving this place. Thanks again for letting us stay!" Bee said.

"No problem, mi casa es su casa!" Jazz smirked. "By the way you heading to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, one of our plans was to get drunk as hell then fight some people!"

"You too huh?"

"Wait! Jazz? You fight too? But...you always like to keep your silver butt clean!"

"Doesn't mean I like to join a good fight. The fights are usually planned at a certain time. So be ready when you go! Mirage is eager to use his wrist blades!"

"Heh, can't wait to see that!"

Over in the large kitchen, Barricade and Makeshift noticed the large boxes of fresh high grade energon Jazz and Mirage had given them.

"Ooh, we should save this for a later night!" Barricade said.

"I know, but I wish I can drink some now. Wait, are we going to the bar with the others?" Makeshift asked.

"Well, I'm an enforcer so and I could get fired if I'm caught drunk, so why not let Bumblebee and his friends have fun?"

"Because if Bumblebee gets hurt...you would just allow that?"

"Yeah, you're probably right!"

Back upstairs on the third floor, the others had engaged in a violent pillow fight. Soundwave and Shockwave were fighting, Bumblebee and Starscream were fighting and Whirl and Lazerbeak were fighting. Over the few years, Bumblebee and Starscream have bonded closer and closer especially after Soundwave started hanging out with Shockwave. Starscream replaced Optimus when he wasn't around. The pillow fight was getting brutal as paint would chip off their armor and scratches were being made from some of them clawing each other in the process, minus Bumblebee and Lazerbeak. Eventually Whirl and Shockwave were the last ones standing.

"I always knew we would be the last ones." Whirl sneered.

"Come and taste defeat Whirl!" Shockwave snarled charging his brother.

Whirl charged as back, their pillows collided hard with each other, it was like getting punched in the face. No mercy these two promised. But in the end, Shockwave wins when his pillow pierces through Whirl head hard enough to knock him out.

"Heh, I win!" Shockwave said placing a foot on Whirl chest in victory.

But his victory was short lived when he was grabbed from behind and quickly taken down and pinned to the ground. It was Barricade who had sneaked-attacked him and was now pinning him to the ground.

"AW! NO FAIR!" Shockwave whined.

"Life's not fair, come on let's head over to the bar." Barricade said.

Over at the local bar, it wasn't as packed as they thought. But it was still a good crowd. The bartenders Wingblade and Jetstream were busy serving drinks and cleaning empty cubes. Jazz and Mirage were already there drinking their first cube of high-grade. In the back of the bar, there was one mech that was one of the most troublesome mechs in Vos. His name was Impactor, an ex-criminal who was arrested for fighting, stealing and multiple accounts for murder. But he was bailed out by a few friends. During his time in jail, he met Whirl and used him as a punching bag. Whirl was viciously beaten by him frequently, but luckily the enforcers themselves treated Whirl kindly and tried to keep Impactor away from him...but it didn't always work.

Speaking of Whirl, he and the others entered the bar ready to get drunk as hell and fight. They observed the crowd, they could take these guys on.

"Hello guys, you ready for fight night!" Jetstream asked.

"You know it!" Bee said.

They all sat at the counter next to Jazz and Mirage. Mirage was ready to use his wrist blades on people, Jazz was flexing his claws.

"Hey BB, about time you show up!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss this at all!" Bee said.

"Hey Whirl, you alright?" Shockwave asked seeing Whirl staring down someone.

"It's him! Impactor!" Whirl sneered evily.

"Who's Impactor?" Shockwave asked looking at who he was staring at.

"During my few months in jail, I met Impactor who used to beat the scrap out of me all the time, like twice a week. I hate him, I want to make him pay." Whirl said with a low, demonish tone.

"Whirl, are you sure about that? You'll get killed!" Shockwave said.

"Since when did you care about me?" Whirl turned to Shockwave.

Shockwave knew Whirl was right. As younglings, Shockwave was always the more popular brother, while all Whirl got was taunts and insults. Whirl grew extremely jealous and began to dislike his brother and it turned him into the insane mech he is today. It was all Shockwave's fault for not sticking up for him.

"I'm sorry!" Shockwave said sadly.

Whirl didn't respond to him and left to confront Impactor hopefully for the final time. Impactor was laughing with a few of his friends, too distracted to see Whirl coming up. Whirl slammed his claws on the table stopping the conversation.

"YOU!" Whirl growled.

"Whirl? It's been awhile! I see you're still online!" Impactor teased. "Did you follow me here?"

"No! We just happen to be in the same city." Whirl sneered.

"And I'm guessing now you wanna fight?" Impactor asked getting up and standing to his full height.

His friends moved away as Impactor stood in front of Whirl. Others mechs knew this was going to get ugly fast. Shockwave and the others watched concerned.

"You've been getting lucky for too long Impactor!" Whirl sneered.

"Then do something about it!" Impactor said shoving Whirl.

Everyone waited for what happens next. Whirl responded by clawing Impactor's chest. But Impactor sends a strong punch straight into Whirl's optic cracking it while he goes flying back into the counter. Shockwave picks him up.

"HEY!" Shockwave yells.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Impactor hissed coming over to Shockwave.

"I'M WHIRL'S BROTHER!" Shockwave hissed back.

"WELL WHEN I'M DONE WITH WHIRL, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU NEXT!" Impactor snarled.

"NO! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU!" Whirl snarled and shoved Impactor away from Shockwave.

Without warning, Whirl tackles the brute to the floor where they started fighting. Whirl did the best he could with pincers and punched Impactor in the face multiple times. He then tried to choke him. Impactor however was a lot stronger and rolled them so he was on top and he started to punch Whirl in the face hard. Whirl was used to receiving large amounts of pain and barely even grunted. Nobody thought this was funny, in fact, even Impactor's friends thought that wasn't cool. Both of them got up and continued to grapple. Whirl was thrown into several tables and chairs breaking them. He was taking yet another beating that this time Shockwave became a witness to. While normally Jetstream and Wingblade loved a good fight, they were pissed at Impactor's brutality.

"GIVE IT UP WHIRL! IF YOU DO, I MAY NOT DECIDE TO OFFLINE YOU HERE AND NOW!" Impactor said giving Whirl a few more blows to the face.

Whirl was against the wall taking in every punch, kick andd slam he could. Energon sprayed out of broken parts of his armor. Shockwave desperately wanted to help him but was held back by Soundwave. Impactor finally landed a punch into Whirl's chest bringing the mech down into his own pool of energon. Whirl coughed and wheezed as sparks flew out of his shoulder, knees and head. He got on all fours and looked down staring at Impactor's feet.

"HAD ENOUGH?" Impactor laughed.

Whirl could hear everyone beginning to chant his name wanting him to get up.

"GET UP WHIRL!"

"COME ON WHIRL!"

"YOU CAN DO IT WHIRL!"

"GET UP!"

"WHIRL! WHIRL! WHIRL! WHIRL! WHIRL! WHIRL!"

Whirl looked at everyone as tears began to form in his optic. He saw Shockwave was starting to tear up too! Shockwave did care! And that boosted Whirl's confidence. Suddenly, he slowly and painfully got back up receiving roars of cheers from everyone. Impactor was horrified.

"WHAT! BUT...BUT HOW!" Impactor asked.

"Heh, you should know by now that I never give up so easily!" Whirl wheezed clutching his chest.

No one was expecting Whirl to fight anymore, they were just glad he was okay. Impactor received a tap on the shoulder. When he turned, he was sucker-punched by Shockwave to the ground. Before Impactor could get back up, he was pounced on by nearly everyone igniting a giant brawl. Mirage, Jetstream and Wingblade eagerly jump in tackling random people. Starscream and Bumblebee tossed chairs and tables from behind the counter, Barricade and Makeshift made sure to videotape everything. Jazz decided to skip the high-grade and take Whirl home while Shockwave and Soundwave jumped into the brawl.

Much later, Whirl sat on a bed with bandages around certain parts of his body. He hadn't spoken a word since the fight. He heard Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave come in highly drunk. Barricade and Makeshift were glad they skipped drinking a lot of high grade. Though he was very drunk, Shockwave made his way over to Whirl.

"Hey Whirl, you okay? Boy what a fight we had and drinking that high grade really put a boost in our systems!" Shockwave said hiccuping.

Whirl noticed Shockwave was also badly damaged. He and Soundwave were both damaged but felt fine. Heh, they were going to have such a hangover tomorrow.

"Shockwave just leave me alone tonight, can we talk when you're sober?" Whirl said.

"Okay...but..."

"But what?"

"I forgot..."

Shockwave got up and staggered out of the room leaving Whirl alone...again...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**Me: Cliffhanger!**_

_**Randall: Aw!**_

_**Me: Don't worry, everything will be fine!**_

_**Randall: I hope so!**_

_**Me: And thank you Leonightis for letting me use your characters. I don't know if they will appear again...but they might!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Normal Isn't Normal

**_Randall: Uh...Striker..._**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Randall: Why are the Metarex leaders from Sonic X here?_**

**_*Dark Oak, Red Pine, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf are sitting on the bed*_**

**_Me: Yeah about that...you see they threatened to crush my spark if I didn't allow them to be guests for the rest of the story._**

**_Randall: What about me?_**

**_Me: You can stay!_**

**_Dark Oak: HE WILL CERTAINLY NOT!_**

**_Me: Aw come on!_**

**_Dark Oak: KINGSTIKER!_**

**_Randall: HELP ME!_**

**_Me: THAT'S IT! NO FERTILIZER FOR YOU FIVE!_**

**_Red Pine: Shit he found our weakness! AND HE DID IT ALL WITHOUT SONIC!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Normal Isn't Normal

The next morning, the mechs woke up with huge hangovers and were groaning.

"Uh...what happened last night?" Bee asked.

"I can't remember right now!" Starscream said.

"You all got drunk and joined a violent bar brawl." Barricade said.

"Actually it was just Soundwave and Shockwave who jumped in. Bumblebee and Starscream were being nothing but whimps!" Makeshift giggled.

"Hah, you two got your asses kicked." Starscream teased the 'Waves.

"F**k off Screamer!" Soundwave growled burying his face in his pillow.

"Hey Whirl is where?" Shockwave slurred his words.

"You mean where is Whirl!" Barricade corrected.

"WHATEVER! Where is he?" Shockwave got up.

"Don't know, he's not in any of these beds." Makeshift said.

Shockwave, now sober, decided to go look for him. Eventually he found Whirl in the kitchen sipping some oil. Whirl look depressed and Shockwave wanted to cheer him up. Whirl hardly noticed Shockwave sit next to him. But when he did, Whirl looked back at the table.

"Whirl, you okay?" Shockwave asked.

"I guess, I bet everyone was laughing at me afterwards!" Whirl said.

"No they weren't, we all cheered for you. You got up after receiving that horrible beating. I've seen now what you went through...and I'm proud!" Shockwave said.

"But...why didn't you care about me before all this? You always got the praise while I got insulted." Whirl said.

"I don't know why! I never thought I was better than you, I mean I thought you were annoying, but...I'm no better than you. I wanted to visit you while you were in jail...but the police wouldn't allow me." Shockwave said.

"You...you wanted to check up on me?" Whirl sniffed in surprise.

"Of course, I was worried! But...at least now...you're out of jail!" Shockwave said.

"So, what happened after I left, besides the fact you and Soundwave got beat up in the brawl." Whirl said not surprised by his brother's injuries.

"Well, during the brawl, Impactor was killed and trust me it was ugly. Heh, I remember Mirage having to be pulled out by Jetstream and Wingblade." Shockwave chuckled. "Me and Soundwave stayed in the fight until we nearly fainted from exhaustion. But we pretty much won since everyone else got knocked out while we were gulping down high-grade. But the whole time, I was thinking about you. I wanted you to be okay!" Shockwave said.

Whirl nodded but then could hear the sounds of Shockwave beginning to cry. Whirl had never seen his brother cry before just like Shockwave had never seen Whirl cry before until last night.

"I'm sorry Whirl. I'm sorry!" Shockwave cried.

Whirl couldn't help himself and grabbed Shockwave into a hug. Both were crying now and were glad to be alone with each other. They stayed in the kitchen for at least another hour talking. Meanwhile, the others were talking.

"Hey, I wonder how Elite and Bulkhead are handling the neighborhood." Bee wondered.

"Knowing them...yeah...you know what I don't even want to think about it!" Starscream rubbed his face.

"I hope my house isn't on fire again!" Soundwave said.

"How did your house catch on fire?" Makeshift asked.

"Too many electrical things plugged in!" Bee said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Makeshift laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Soundwave snarled.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing with so many things plugged in?" Makeshift said.

"Makeshift come on!" Barricade sighed.

"What? I'm just asking!" Makeshift said.

"Nothing you need to know about!" Soundwave snarled.

"Makeshift, we all nearly died from that experience! None of us like to talk about it!" Starscream said shuttering from the memory.

"Alright, alright!" Makeshift backed off.

"So...any plans tonight, I don't think it's a good idea to do anything right now! Besides, I have a headache!" Starscream took two claws and rubbed the sides of his head.

"Yeah, we should just hang around here for today. Besides, we need to congradulate Whirl for last night." Bee said.

"Oh yeah, he took that beating like a mech. He's stronger than I thought!" Barricade said.

"Hope he's doing okay. He looked extremely upset!" Makeshift said.

That's when they heard laughing from downstairs.

"Huh? That's strange!" Soundwave said.

The laughing came closer and louder to their room until they saw Whirl and Shockwave laughing together.

"DUDE, I HAD NO IDEA!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, but hey he deserved it!" Whirl said.

"Whirl? What happened to you?" Bee asked.

"I FEEL LIKE MY INSANE SELF AGAIN! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Whirl evily chuckled.

But this made the others smile. Whirl preferred his insane and evil self, minus his dislike for Shockwave.

"Glad to have you back Whirl." Starscream said.

"Thank you, I can never be kept down for too long. And you know, all this excitement has given me an idea for tonight. You guys know that big candy store downtown?" Whirl asked.

"Yeah, wait...you don't mean..." Bee was cut off.

"We're going to break into it after hours, and eat as much candy as we can." Whirl said.

"Are you sure, we can get caught by cops...other than Barricade!" Makeshift said.

"Please, trust me, I know how to have fun without getting in trouble. Don't you think I know how to have fun?" Whirl asked flickering his optic.

"Well, I guess you do. Okay we'll do it!" Bee shrugged.

"I'm going back to bed!" Starscream groaned.

The mechs had gathered more plans for the rest of the week, go to the casino, get some upgrades and go to Jazz's party in a few days. That night, everyone gathered at the closed candy store.

"You guys ready?" Whirl asked.

"Yeah, but what if the alarms go off?" Bee whispered.

"Soundwave blasted them earlier, so we should be fine. LET'S EAT!" Whirl said.

They all ran and started a sugar eating frenzy. Starscream ran for the chocolate isle and started to chow down. Bumblebee dipped his head under the yogurt dispenser and got a large blob of the stuff in his mouth. Barricade punched a hole through gumball machines and ate them all. Shockwave raced down the lanes dragging his claws across the shelves shredding everything and releasing a bunch of candy onto the ground. Whirl slid around knocking things over and Makeshift was drinking all the fresh energon. As the minutes passed, they were getting more wilder and wilder, eventually they were so hyper over the candy they just started destroying the building. Starscream dumped all the money on floor and started making angel wings on the ground. Bumblebee and Barricade were dancing around and chomping on big cakes they had stored in the back.

"CAKE!" Shockwave dived into one of them.

Soundwave came out of a back room wearing donuts around his antennas and claws.

"DONUT PARTY!" Soundwave said twirling around knocking into a shelve.

The shelves started falling down hitting each other like dominos. But they didn't care! Makeshift threw some cupcakes straight into Starscream's optics who began to throw some back starting a food fight between all of them. Little did they know, some enforcers were receiving a call from others about loud noises coming from the candy store. They went quickly to investigate. After a few more minutes, the mechs were sitting on the ground tired and were covered in sticky food and energon. They are all on the brink of fainting.

"I think...we...had enough." Starscream hiccuped.

"Oh I'm going to be sick in the morning!" Bee wheezed.

"Now that...was a plan!" Shockwave said. "Whirl you are a genius!"

The mechs were drunk again...but this time on candy.

"Heh, Optimus doesn't know what he's missing!" Soundwave said.

"HEY! OPEN UP IN THERE!" Came an enforcer's voice.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE FUZZ!" Whirl screamed.

"I AM THE FUZZ!" Barricade said.

"NOT YOU FUZZ THE OTHER FUZZ!" Whirl said.

"F**K THE POLICE I'M TELEPORTING US BACK!" Soundwave said and did so just as the enforcers came in.

At the mansion, none of them wanted to go to bed. Instead, they decided to play a few games. At least until they started throwing up all over the place.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: OH GREAT! NOW I WANT SOME CANDY!**_

_**Randall: I can make some cupcakes!**_

_**Me: Oh okay! **_

_**Dark Oak: MAKE SOME FOR US!**_

_**Me: Why are you five so demanding? You're just angry because Sonic killed you!**_

_**Yellow Zelkova: *Looks away* That's not true.**_

_**Randall: It totaly is!**_

_**Me: By the way, YOU GUYS CAN'T EAT CUPCAKES! YOU'RE PLANTS...ROBOTIC PLANTS!**_

_**Dark Oak: Doesn't mean we can't start!**_

_**Me: Whatever...Lucas!**_

_**Dark Oak: DON'T YOU DARE USE MY OTHER NAME!**_

_**Me: LUCAS! LUCAS! LUCAS!**_

_**Dark Oak: *Growls***_

_**Other leaders: *Laugh***_


	7. Chapter 7: The Insane Party

_**Dark Oak: START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: STOP YELLING AT ME!**_

_**Randall: I can take this guy!**_

_**Dark Oak: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**_

_**Red Pine: It's not worth it.**_

_**Yellow Zelkova: Yeah, don't do it!**_

_**Black Narcissus: Chill out!**_

_**Pale Bay Leaf: Ugh, all this fighting is nonsense.**_

_**Me: Thank you!**_

_**Randall: I can't deal with these guys the rest of this story.**_

_**Me: Don't worry, the story is way past half done.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Insane Party

Two days later, Jazz and Mirage were preparing for their party. It was going to be wild. High-grade, femmes, music, and dancing. What else could you ask for? Barricade however, was feeling worried and Bumblebee didn't like to see him worried.

"What's wrong Barry!" Bee asked.

"Well, are you sure it's okay for me to go? I mean, I'm a cop and others are just going to think I'm going to ruin the party!" Barricade.

"Nonsense Barry, Jazz told me that he was going to make sure you're not shunned." Bee said.

"Oh, okay, I was worried!"

"You're fine man!"

"Where are the others?"

"Out at the pool!"

Over at the pool, Shockwave and Makeshift were relaxing against the edge of the pool. They didn't expect Starscream, Soundwave and Whirl to cannonball into the water splashing Shockwave and Makeshift.

"AGH! Must you really do that!" Makeshift snarled.

"Sorry, he dared us!" Soundwave accused Whirl.

"Man, I nearly got water in my optic!" Shockwave rubbed his optic.

"Quit complaining!" Whirl playfully splashed Shockwave.

"Why you-" Shockwave splashed Whirl back.

Both engaged in a splashing match before it turned into a wrestling match. Makeshift and Soundwave eventually started to fight while Starscream got out of the water and watched laughing.

"Oh these four are a riot this summer!" Starscream chuckled. "I got to get them to fight more often!"

Barricade was looking from the bedroom window at the idiots fighting in the water below. He chuckled to himself, but Bumblebee knew Barricade was still worried about the party. Mabye a good wrestling match could help, Barricade and Bumblebee loved to wrestle. And so, Bumblebee walked up behind Barricade and smacked him on the back of his head.

"OW! Bumblebee what the hell?" Barricade growled turning around while rubbing his head.

"Wanna wrestle?" Bumblebee asked getting in a pouncing position.

"No! I'm not in the mood." Barricade grumbled.

"Barricade? Not in the mood to wrestle? Something's wrong with that picture!" Bee teased.

"What's the point, besides you never win anyways!" Barricade said.

"Oh really? Who said I won't this time?" Bee said.

"Bumblebee! You're gonna regret this!" Barricade warned flexing his claws.

"Ooh, I'm shaking!" Bee pretended to look terrified.

"THAT'S IT!"

But instead of tackling, he punches Bumblebee in the face by accident.

"OH SLAG! Bee I didn't mean to do that! You just made me angry!" Barricade said.

"It's okay...hey...that was fun!" Bee said excited.

"Apparently all that sugar isn't out of your system yet!" Barricade assumed.

"Yeah, that's probably it! Hit me again!" Bee said.

"If you say so!" Barricade punches him again.

"Oh yeah, now it's my turn!" Bumblebee winds up a fist.

"Bumblebee, I'm warning you!" Barricade growled but gets punched anyways. "OW!"

"Barricade, let's punch each other in the face until one of us gives up!" Bee said.

Now Barricade really wanted to stab his sharp claws into Bumblebee's optics but he made fists instead.

"Alright then, you're on!"

Both brothers started a playful fistfight and were laughing about it. Eventually, the others returned just in time when they see the two fighting.

"OOH! That's looks like fun!" Makeshift said and goes to punch Barricade.

"INTERCEPTION!" Bee yelled and goes to punch Makeshift who ducks and Bee hits Shockwave instead.

"OOPS!" Bee cringed.

"Oh you're done!" Shockwave tackles Bee.

Soundwave sucker-punches Starscream who tries to hit back but hits Whirl. Eventually all seven mechs were on the ground fighting but having fun. That night, Jazz's mansion was packed with mechs and femmes ready to party. Different colored lights glowed through the windows. The music was loud and there was lots of dancing. Mirage was busy talking to a group of femmes while Jazz was talking with Bumblebee.

"Nice crowd here Jazz, so everything is cleared with Barricade?" Bee asked.

"Yep, it's all good!" Jazz said keeping his visor over his optics.

And what a surprise, Optimus and Megatron visited again deciding to join the party!

"About time we see you guys again!" Starscream said holding a cube of high-grade.

"I know, it's been one heck of a week so far, but we heard about the party so we decided to come back!" Megatron said.

"Well come on over, the others are in the kitchen." Starscream waved them over.

In the kitchen, everyone gathered around as Soundwave and Shockwave were playing the knife game. Shockwave was holding the knife and Soundwave had his long slim talons laid out on the table while Shockwave started hitting the spaces in between. Everyone at the party was already a little drunk. But even when drunk, Shockwave was doing well in the game so far. But after succeeding in missing about 40 times he finally hits Soundwave's middle finger and Soundwave gasps in pain while everyone cheers. Somewhere else, a mech was daring anyone to knock him out, so far many have failed. But then it was Barricade's turn. The mech braced for impact and was knocked out when Barricade' fist collided with his face making everyone cheer. Outside in the pool, Whirl was chilling with a group of femmes. He was bragging to them about how tough he was.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tough, but...it's because I work out!" Whirl lied twirling a cube in his claws.

Makeshift was demonstrating his shape-shifting powers by transforming into his friends exciting the crowd. And Starscream was dancing on the dance floor with Megatron and Optimus. Things got even more insane when people started trying to get Soundwave to fight one of the members of the Combaticons. The member turned out to be Vortex. The seeker was surprised at how quickly Soundwave could dodge his attacks even while drunk, although Vortex did get a punch in cracking Soundwave's visor, this didn't faze him. Soundwave knocked Vortex into the sky and air kicked him straight into his brothers who also fell down stunning them all.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F**K OUT!" The bartenders Wingblade and Jetstream yelled at the same time!

Later, Soundwave and the others regrouped upstairs where they had their own drunken games. Of course, it was starting to get a little awkward.

"Okay, I want Starscream and Bumblebee to make out for 10 seconds!" Megatron sneered.

"WHAT?" Bee and Screamer yelled.

"NO WAY!" Bee snarled.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR SOMEWHERE DURING YOUR TRIP?" Starscream said.

"Oh come on, Arcee will never know. Though Soundwave has been videotaping everything we've done tonight." Shockwave said.

"Ugh why do we have to?" Bee asked.

"Because I said so!" Megatron said extending his sword.

Bumblebee and Starscream were aware that they were all drunk but...won't they be doing even stranger stuff later? They sighed.

"Ah, what the hell, I mean it's only 10 seconds right?" Bee said.

"Fine...but...oh frag it all!" Starscream snarled.

Both shut their eyes and think about kissing a femme instead as their lips touched. The others gasped and giggled. After 10 seconds they quickly seperated and wiped their mouths.

"Ugh!"

"NEVER! TO ANYONE!" Starscream snarled at Soundwave who backed up.

Next they tried to see who wouldn't go down after getting kicked in the groin. Ultimately, it was Whirl who was left standing.

"Hah, you would not believe how many times I've been kicked there!" Whirl laughed.

For the next 2 hours, they all did crazy stuff like Soundwave electrocuting everyone while they tried to escape him, Megatron trying the cinnamon challenge and failed miserably, Optimus using Shockwave like a bat and smacking everyone around, arm wrestling and finally a staring contest. By morning, Jazz and Mirage walk in seeing a very strange sight. Jazz wakes up Bumblebee who's back to feeling sick and having a hangover.

"Bee, the party is over! You okay? Sounds like you have been having fun...uh...too much!" Jazz snickers.

Bumblebee looks at himself sees that his tires are gone and Soundwave is using them as a bed, Whirl is sitting in Shockwave's lap while they both are against a wall, Megatron and Optimus are sleeping with their faces planted in the ground, Makeshift is hanging halfway out a window, Starscream is in his alt. mode lying on a bed, and Barricade is strapped to a wall.

"Ugh, that's it. No more parties for me!" Bee groaned.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: And that's why I will never get drunk!**_

_**Randall: You said it! **_

_**Red Pine: I've been drunk once. It wasn't pretty!**_

_**Black Narcissus: Especially for you!**_

_**Red pine: Watch it Narcissus!**_

_**Yellow Zelkova: That explains why you stink sometimes.**_

_**Pale Bay Leaf: Ugh, so you're the one?**_

_**Red Pine: What?**_

_**Dark Oak: Idiots!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Coaster Wars

**_Me: I think there are two more chapters left...or three._**

**_Randall: Yeah, I'd be ready to leave after too many parties._**

**_Me: Yeah, I don't want to end up like Bumblebee._**

**_Randall: Hehe, losing his armor to Soundwave._**

**_Me: The Metarex would be pissed if that happened to them!_**

**_Dark Oak: YOU BET YOUR METAL ASS WE WOULD!  
_**

**_Randall: LANGUAGE!_**

**_Dark Oak: THIS IS A T RATED FIC, DAMN, ASS, BITCH, F**K, S**T...ah f**K I can't say f**K._**

**_Everyone including other Metarex: 0.0_**

**_Me: Anyways, as a reminder, Jetstream, Wingblade, Leo and Nightshadow belong to Leonightis._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Coaster Wars

During the rest of the day, Optimus and Megatron decided to return to Iacon while the others were staying for a few more days. Bumblebee really wanted to waste most of his money and he already gave some money to Shockwave and Whirl to go to the casino. They haven't visited the local fair and Ironhide's shop of weaponry. It would be nice to talk to Ironhide again, Bee thought he would be at the party. He began to notice that despite taking countless showers, they were all still rusty and scratched up. They need to be refreshed. Jazz had told them about the local spa, and with Bumblebee's money, he could afford them all some nice service.

"Hey guys, we should go to the fair!" Bee suggested.

"I haven't been to a fair in years. But...we're adults." Soundwave said.

"So? Doesn't mean we can't go! Come on it's something to do before we head back to Iacon tomorrow night...boring Iacon!" Bee corrected himself.

"Well, okay, but Shockwave and Whirl are still at the casino. I heard Whirl knows every trick in the book there."

"Really? Well I wouldn't be surprised if we won a lot of money. Then we'd all have some more. Where are my brothers?"

"Talking to Jazz and Mirage. Sorry for taking your tires, I was drunk!"

"It's okay, we all were."

Starscream walks in drying himself off with a towel after just getting out of the shower. Luckily his armor was back on.

"Ah, I feel so much better!"

"I bet!" Bee chuckled.

"Would someone mind explaining to me why the hell I was in my alt. mode last night?"

"Mabye you went flying? We'll look at the tape later." Soundwave said.

"Say Screamer did you want to go to the fair with us, just for awhile, mabye a rollercoaster or two?" Bee asked.

"Sure, I could use some time away from...them..." Starscream hissed thinking of Shockwave and Whirl.

"Then let's go!" Soundwave hopped off his bed.

"Wait, I thought your visor was cracked." Starscream said.

"Oh, Shockwave fixed it for me!" Soundwave said showing the "Epic face" on his visor.

Somewhere near downtown Vos, the fair was packed with many people. Some people were from the party including the Combaticons and the bartenders who had met up with their other friends Leo and Nightshadow who were pissed about the other two lying about going to the party instead of the library. Jetstream and Wingblade remembered the last time all four of them went to a party and Leo and Nightshadow got so drunk they started running around naked embarrasing the other two. Right now they were standing beside a line for a rollercoaster.

"You two are going to pay for this!" Nightshadow threatened.

"Oh come on, we didn't want a repeat of what happened last time!" Wingblade nervously chuckled.

"Ugh, we learned our lesson!" Leo snarled.

"Sure you did!" Jetstream said.

"You two need to be punished, and I have an idea!" Nightshadow said looking up at the rollercoaster.

"Wait...NO NO NO! WE WILL NOT DO IT!" Wingblade backed up.

"YOU'RE DOING IT!" Leo growled shoving them into line, right behind Bumblebee, Starscream and Soundwave.

"Well, with these guys we should be fine!" Jetstream assured seeing Bee and company.

"Wanna bet?" Wingblade said.

Not many people were in line for the ride, after all, it was very scary. The ride was the highest rollercoaster there and it was known to breakdown and nearly caused some deaths. But BB, Screamer and Soundy weren't scared of it.

"I'm excited!" Bee said.

"I know, this should be fun!" Soundwave said.

"What can go wrong?" Starscream asked.

"You should never say that!" Soundwave told him.

Upon getting on the ride, Starscream got in first, then Bee, then Soundwave. They noticed the operator was falling asleep.

"Oh shit...it's one of those dumb and tired operators!" Starscream whispered.

"Slag, I hope he doesn't mess this up." Soundwave said.

They noticed no one else was around, not even in line. Jetstream, Wingblade, Nightshadow and Leo got into the car behind them. They had to wait until Bee's group returned. Little did they know, this was the ride's last day and both groups were the final people who could ride it. But the operator was known to be very troublesome and mischievous. The ride started by lifting the cart to an upper track, high in the air. Starscream gripped the handlebar tightly, Bumblebee squinted his optics and Soundwave made sure Lazerbeak was okay. Upon reaching the top, they roll forward but abruptly stop at the edge of a drop. They look down to see the entire park.

"Okay now I'm scared! Why did we stop?" Bee asked.

The operator, smirking, purposely activated the second car containing the other four, and made them lift all the way up too.

"Hey, the others aren't done yet!" Leo said.

"Uh-oh!" Nightshadow said.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Wingblade snarled.

"Great, if we die, I'm haunting you both forever!" Jetstream muttered.

Once they reached the top, they see Bee and the others still not moving. They began to roll forward towards the first car.

"Oh this is gonna hurt!" Wingblade shut his optics.

_**BAM!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee, Starscream and Soundwave scream as their car is bumped down the drop.

"They're going to kill us!" Leo sighed.

Their car then dropped as well. Starscream was complaining.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GUY!" Starscream snarled standing up as the car turned through a sharp bend.

"Starscream you should stay seated!" Soundwave warned.

"OH THAT'S A LOAD OF-

_**WHAM!**_

A wrecking ball knocks him out of the car and he is stuck to it. The workmen had already placed construction equipment around the ride so they'd be ready to demolish it. The same operator also had control of the machines and smirked knowing he was causing trouble.

"I ALWAYS GET SICK FLYING BACKWARDS!" Starscream yelled as the wrecking ball came down and smashed the track just as BB and SW race by.

But Leo's group are sent off the rails and onto another part. Just as Starscream lands on the track in front of them. Starscream recognizes them.

"Hey, where did you guys come from?" Starscream asked.

"LOOK OUT!" They all yell.

Starscream turns around to see that the wrecking ball was dropped onto the tracks and Starscream saw that they were all on a drop track. The ball rolled towards Screamer.

"AHHH!" Starscream yelled running as the car rolled down backwards.

"I'M REGRETTING THIS!" Starscream yelled before transforming to fly but the ball smacks him into the ride.

This causes Starscream to accidently blast a rocket that blows up the car containing BB and SW sending them sky high. Leo and his friends are propelled out of their car and everyone just falls to the ground too freaked out to transform. The explosion causes the whole ride to collapse making more explosions and destruction. Finally, after all the dust settled, everyone popped out of the rubble scratched, dented and burned. The operator gasped.

"Uh-oh! I should split!" He said getting out of the booth.

But as he prepared to leave, he was grabbed Bumblebee.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bee growled raising a fist.

The operator gulped before getting beaten up by Bumblebee, Soundwave, Starscream, Leo, Nightshadow, Wingblade and Jetstream. Later, BB, Soundy and Screamer returned to the mansion laughing about how badly the beat up the operator. That's when they see Shockwave and Whirl throwing money in the air.

"Huh? Where did you guys get that?" Bee asked.

"We scored big at the casino. Whirl here is a master!" Shockwave said.

"Oh yeah, of course I didn't want to risk too much." Whirl said.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, it's a long story!" Starscream groaned.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Randall: I want to try playing at a casino.**_

_**Me: You'll probably just lose!**_

_**Randall: Ugh, I will not!**_

_**Dark Oak: You totaly will!**_

_**Randall: F**k you!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Starscream and Bumblebee Bond

_**Me: I believe after this chapter the story will be wrapped up!**_

_**Randall: AAAWWW!**_

_**Black Oak: YOU WILL WRITE MORE UNTIL WE SAY YOU CAN STOP!**_

_**Me: NEVER!**_

_**Red Pine: Oak dude, just let it go!**_

_**Yellow Zelkova: Yeah, we pretty much lost our power after Sonic X.**_

_**Dark Oak: Fine...whatever! But...at least we're taller than Kingstriker.**_

_**Me: What does that have to do with anything?**_

_**Dark Oak: Just saying!**_

_**Randall: *Facepalms***_

* * *

Chapter 9: Starscream and Bumblebee Bond

_**WARNING! I have never done this at any point during my time writing stories...but near the end I just think that pairing up Starscream and Bumblebee would make an unexpected twist. You'll see why near the end. But if you guys don't like it, I will have no problem changing the final scenes. No problem at all!**_

For the final day, the gang had decided to get some souvenirs to take with them. And by souvenirs, they meant upgraded weapons and high-grade to go. Bumblebee also wanted to treat them all to the local spa before they left. Over at Ironhide's store of weaponry, they planned on buying very expensive things and having them installed. Bumblebee was looking for some good rims for his tires, Barricade looked for missile launchers, fusion cannons and other guns, Starscream looked for cooler wings, Soundwave checked out some upgrades to his sound systems, Whirl examined a few machine guns and Shockwave was interested in some more tools and supplies for his lab but Makeshift wasn't interested in anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to check for anything Makeshift?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm sure, I mean look at me, I look good already. All painted black with spikes and horns covering me. I used to scare younglings all the time!" Makeshift bragged.

"Yeah you're right Makeshift, even I don't need anything do anything to myself!" Shockwave said placing a hand to his chest.

Ironhide considered Bumblebee his best customer since he had a whole lot of money to spend. In total, he had spent like only half of his money. He had to remember he stored more of it back home safely locked away. The gang left the shop with large boxes of things they bought which was like nearly half of what the shop owned.

"Come again Bee!" Ironhide waved.

"We will man!" Bee waved back.

"These are going to do wonders for me!" Barricade said. "No one would dare get away, plus I'd get to scare them!"

"Just try not to actually shoot anybody unless it's very necessary." Makeshift reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

Back at the mansion, Bumblebee wrote down everything they had done.

"Okay, we fought at the bar, got drunk...several times, some of us played at the casino, hung around a giant mansion, danced at a party, threw up, had hangovers, trashed a candy store, beat up roller coaster operator and bought a bunch of weapons and upgrades. I say that's one heck of a week." Bee said.

"Yep, thank you Bee for everything. I'm surprised you barely got to spend all the money. I mean most of the stuff we did is free." Soundwave said.

"True, but it's more for us!" Bee shrugged.

"Hey Soundwave, can we see that tape from two nights ago?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave played the recording. In the video, they apparently did more than they thought. Besides the electrocuting, smacking, sleeping, throwing up, and Bumblebee and Starscream kissing, they saw that Whirl was singing random songs and dancing around. Shockwave was spinning around on the floor while yanking on his own antennas. Barricade had taken one of Soundwave's tentacles and was using it like a guitar. Makeshift was crying in a corner cuddling with Optimus and Megatron. But Starscream and Bumblebee had gone back to kissing again but this time much longer.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SOUNDWAVE ERASE THAT! ERASE IT! I CAN'T LOOK AT THAT!" Starscream yelled banging his fists on the floor.

"MY OPTICS! THEY'RE BURNING!" Bumblebee yelled running around the room.

The recording eventually showed Soundwave grabbing Barricade and strapping him to the wall, grabbing Starscream and throwing him in the air out of the way and ripping off Bee's tires to sleep on. The video cuts to black.

"Wow, just be glad Arcee isn't here!" Soundwave chuckled.

Bumblebee and Starscream sprint to the bathroom and brush their teeth fiercely then clean their tongues with soap.

"Ugh, Bumblebee, we need to get out of here!" Starscream groaned.

"I know, before we all go insane!" Bee agreed. "But first, a nice repainting can do us some good. Get freshly cleaned up." Bee said.

"Ooh, yeah we can do that!"

Much later, Bumblebee and his friends were at the spa feeling great. Jazz and Mirage were there too. They enjoyed getting any dirt and grime out of their wiring. Massages were the best thing too and just the feel of any stress or pain going away was awesome. The workers were very nice and very gentle with each mech. Whirl especially felt better after realizing that much of his wiring was twisted in knots which was changing his personality. He felt better and like a new mech when they were untangled. After a bit of washing, re-painting, sharpening of everyone's claws (minus Bumblebee), and an energon break, they all felt so much better.

"Oh Bumblebee, that was...the best experience I ever had!" Barricade vented happily.

"I know right, and totaly worth it!" Bee said.

"I feel like all the craziness had left me!" Whirl said.

"I could come here more often!" Makeshift said.

"I know, I haven't seen my own reflection in my arm so clearly before." Soundwave said.

"Thanks to them my claws are sharper than ever!" Starscream admired them.

"You're telling me!" Shockwave looked at his own.

"Well you guys, it's about time we head home I guess!" Bee said.

"It's been great having you Bee!" Jazz said.

"Likewise!" Bee nodded.

"So, mabye you'll come again next summer?" Mirage asked.

Bumblebee looked at the others who actually nodded.

"Sure!" Bee said.

By nightime, the mechs had arrived at the train station. All the mess from the first time was cleaned up and a new train arrived. Once again, they were alone.

"Man, nobody takes the train anymore?" Soundwave thought.

"Guess not!" Shockwave said.

During the train ride, everyone was starting to go to sleep. Whirl thought about taking control of the train again...but he found himself...not wanting to. Soundwave and Shockwave were listening to music again while Barricade and Makeshift watched some TV. Bumblebee noticed Starscream was alone in the back looking out the window. Bumblebee sat beside him.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, just...you know...everything that happened back there...must stay back there!" Starscream said with concern.

"Of course man, we were only drunk dude. We're not really in love with each other." Bee chuckled but looked away when he did.

"Right..." Starscream said.

"So...how are things with you and Arcee?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not so good, I mean, it's like...we lost the spark. I don't know...I guess it wasn't going to last long!" Starscream said tears forming in his optics.

"Did one of you do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...we realized...we're not right for each other..." Starscream said.

"It's okay Starscream, not every relationship works out."

"True, but...what do I do? I mean me and Arcee are still good friends...very good friends...but...not really lovers no more. We've moved on."

"I see."

"Bumblebee, have you...had some...weird little...thought about...you know...loving someone you've known for years, mabye the same sex?" Starscream asked surprising Bee.

"Well, not really. But...mabye...once." Bee said. "But it was before high school."

"Hmm."

They looked around the car to see everyone was asleep now, the lights of the car cut off for the night. All that could be seen was the dim lights of the other mech's bodies and they could only hear the sounds of the car racing down the tracks. Starscream had started to notice how Bumblebee's optics glowed in the night and Bumblebee was thinking the same about Starscream's optics. They were starting to feel a strange tug on their sparks as they looked at each other. They thought it was wrong...but they couldn't help themselves. After getting drunk and seeing what they have been doing, it was like...mabye it was right. Both were extremely good friends and were like brothers. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Their bond was getting stronger and stronger all week, but mabye...too strong?

"Bumblebee."

"Yeah?"

"Do you even remember the...kissing?"

"Actually...kinda..."

"Did you like it?"

Bumblebee was shocked at the question.

"Uh...to be honest...mabye..." Bee began to blush. "Did you?"

Starscream's optics widened.

"Mabye..." He smiled.

This was crazy, Starscream, a ladies man, ladies were all over him! He only had one problem, he couldn't choose, he chose Arcee, but it wasn't working out. Bumblebee, not really interested in romance, but did wish to have girls all over him like Starscream did. And now both of them together...nothing working about apart...but together? Before they could say anything else, Bumblebee's mouthplate was lowered and he was already kissing Starscream. None of them resisted, they had given up. But after a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I..."

"I know..."

"Mabye...we should just keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah, let's do that!"

The two eventually fell asleep while holding each other's hands. A few hours later, the gang arrived back in Iacon. Nothing looked out of place. Mabye they could count on Bulkhead and Elite more often.

"Well, I guess we should head to bed." Shockwave said.

"Yeah I agree!" Whirl yawned.

"Wait Whirl, are you leaving after this summer?" Bee asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around here, besides, I'm just glad you all like me now." Whirl said.

"Yeah, just try to remain calm!" Soundwave said.

"I know, trust me, I'm all good now!" Whirl said as he and Shockwave left.

As they left, Makeshift and Barricade turned to Bee.

"Hey Bee, you coming?" Barricade asked.

"Uh give me a minute, I'll meet you over there!" Bee said.

"Alright goodnight!" Makeshift said and they left.

Optimus and Megatron came by talking with Arcee, Bulkhead and Elite.

"So, I guess you guys did a good job!" Bee said.

"Told you, it was hard, but we managed!" Elite said.

"Yeah, but now we're so tired we can barely stand, so I'm going to get home before I collapse." Bulkhead said.

"Hey Starscream." Arcee said.

"Hi Arcee, what's up?" Starscream asked sadly.

"Just wanting to see if you were okay with...you know!" Arcee sighed.

"I'm doing fine Arcee, everything's okay! We'll always be friends!" Starscream smiled.

Arcee nodded and smiled before going to bed with Elite, Optimus and Megatron in tow. Soundwave noticed Starscream and Bumblebee holding hands.

"I knew it all along!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT!" They gasped.

"Come on guys, after the years, you two grew closer and closer." Soundwave said demonstrating by slowly closing a fist. "But don't worry, I won't say anything!"

Soundwave left and Bee and Starscream looked at each other.

"Secret?"

"Secret!"

When they departed for bed, Bumblebee got back home and hopped onto his bed. Winning the lottery was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Of course, now he had to figure out how to spend the rest of his money. But as long as he was spending it with his friends, it didn't matter what he bought. His friends were more important than money but his friends were considered family...his family. And he loved them all like a family should.

_**The End...officially.**_

* * *

_**DON'T HATE ME FOR STARSCREAM AND BUMBLEBEE ROMANCE! DON'T HATE ME! I just wanted to put a little twist in is all since this is the official final one. Though I will never try to put two male characters together again. I didn't like the StarscreamxArcee thing a lot anymore so I wanted to change it. They're not going to be super in love with each other, they were just experimenting.**_

_**Randall: Dude, I've been shipped with Johnny Worthington and Sullivan! I'm used to it!**_

_**Dark Oak: You're not used to romance stories are you?**_

_**Me: I don't make stuff like that. At least I try not to. I mean, I did put Zim and Tenn together in my two Invader Zim stories.**_

_**Zim: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT WAS YOU?  
**_

_**Tenn: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?**_

_**Me: Shit, where did they come from?**_

_**Randall: You left the window open. Oh Tak is here too!**_

_**Tak: Hey!**_

_**Me: DAMN! I should've shut that window.**_

_**Tak: And that explains how Zim got in here.**_

_**Zim: HEY!**_

_**Kirby: So...are we done?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Whirl: I'M BACK!**_

_**Metarex Leaders: GET HIM!**_


End file.
